


Water And Electricity Don't Mix

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Dragón goes on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water And Electricity Don't Mix

It was Robin's **idea**. It was a plan that Robin had thought of, and El Dragón was wishing that he'd never gone along with it.

~*~

Robin thought that El Dragón needed to have some **fun**. He thought that El Dragón needed to enjoy himself, and maybe have some hot mansex while he was at it. He thought that a good way for El Dragón to have some fun would be to go on a **date** with someone. He thought El Dragón should meet with someone and spend time with them in a romantic manner.

El Dragón thought **differently**. He didn't think in the same way. He thought that there had to be an easier and more fun way to get hot mansex than going out on actual dates. Still, it had been a long time since he'd had any mansex, so he **agreed**. He said it would be okay if Robin set up a date for him.

~*~

The weather was **superb**. The weather was wonderful. The scenery was **amazing**. The scenery was also wonderful. The company, however, was awful.

Aquaman would not stop **talking**. He would not stop speaking about all the places he had been and the creatures he had seen. Apparently, the last strange creature he had met had been at this very **lake**. It had been at the patch of water they were sitting next to.

"I wonder if it was a kind of **dragon**." Aquaman said. "I wonder if it was a kind of giant make-believe animal that has fire coming out of its mouth, only without the fire, because that would be useless if you lived in a lake."

El Dragón didn't bother to tell him that dragons aren't real - instead he got a **sandwich** from the picnic basket and ate it. He ate two slices of bread with some cheese stuffed between them, so that he wouldn't have to say anything.

Aquaman checked the time. "I **must** go into the water. I've got to go into the water, or I will die." As he got up, he said "I'll be back **soon**. I'll be back in a few minutes."

While Aquaman was in the water, El Dragón saw his **chance**. He saw an opportunity to get away from the annoying man he was supposed to be having fun with. So he ran.

And that's terrible.


End file.
